Let's Get It On
by Phythonmakeup2003
Summary: Isabelle has invited you to stay with her in the Town Hall during the night. What you two didn't expect was that this night would change your lives forever. Read this erotic masterpiece and find out, what exactly happened. (Isabelle/Reader, Lemon)


Arhors note: sorry that i wasnt activ hier for a long time. I was bisy writing my book. I put so much work in it that I even finishedd the first page of it. i will try to puplish more storys here, i maybe promise.

i write this story for a friend of mine who is a big fan of animal crossing and a big fan of isabelle but there are not many animan crsosing fanfictions and not mayn erotic animal crossing fanfics so i have to write one. this is a lennon fanfictin so if your not adult you should not read but if do it anyway i wont stopp you. also the protagonist ist the reader or in other worts: **YOU**

Please enjoy this little story and like always critisim is aprechated, even thouhg i usualy ignore them. You kann still write them though if youu want.

You lives in Stadttown, a small village somewhere in the world of animal corssing. You are standing in near isabell's office and you are weiting for her to give the sign. You look on the beach it was a nice and sunny summer night and the cricketts were cheeping loud but not so loud to ruin the sexxy mood. It was 11pm and issbelle came out oft he building and started humping you which was the sign that they could begin with thier carnal interplay of bodyparts and biofluids inside the building because noone would come around this time because they were buisy sleeping or partying or fucking or what else people would do around almost midnight. "Are you reday for the boneing?", isabele ejaculates out of her mouth and not her pussy obviesly. "ja, I am," you reply. You tow go inside the building and close the doors and kurtains. you to start two kiss eachouther on the lips with unruly deisaire. You then start to put your tongs in your mouths and like the inside of your oral cavity. her mouth tastes like spit and dog foot but very delisious dog fod. You do this for 20 minutes.

than they begin to undress them self. Isabelle is frist to shy to undress herself but than she decised to do it any way. she fists takes of her hair tie because this is what womans with ponytails do before they have sex. I've seen this in movies. Then she took off gren chequered vest reviling her white and clean shirt. afterwords she took of her white and clean shirt showing her quilted white bra. Not that she needed the padding, her bosoms are all ready d-cup size. she just likes the filing of highquality treecotten on her upper hills. After 3000 miliseconds (that would be exactly 3 seconds) she finally takes of her breast holders exposing her breast to the gaze of your eyes. Her boobs are of avarage size but they are still very cute, just like isabelle. Her areola is also nice. You fell your throbbing member getting hearder, just as hard as the muscles of a construction worker. She than begins to take of her miniskirt displaying her not so white panties. It's soked in a cokktail of transpiration and vaginal discharge, possibly urin and manure too. With quivering hands he reaches down to the undergarmend and pulled them down, presenting her vachina to you. it was very wet, as wet as a ozean filled with water and it was a marbellous sight to see. teh lips are of perfekt sise and Her small phallus imitator was pleasing to the oculus too. You than pull down you're pants and underwere and the remeining clouths in one move and present her your 13.12 cm (5,17 inches) long throbbing gristle. (i simply asume that your penis is of that lenght, I don't even now if you have a penis. If you dont because you're a woman or because you lost it for some reason, just pertent that you have one) Isabelle let out a pleshure filled shriek out of her vocal chords. "oh my, i didn now you are so biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig! ( she means the sise your penis of couse and not your actual hight)" said isabelle. "well, you have carte blanche (complete discretion or authority) major, how should we beggin our exhilarating rite of sexual contat" you decite to doit like they always do on pornhub and begin with a blowjob. she poots head to yout rod-shaped mass of engorged tissue and begins to lick it like a lolipop. her tongue felt like a wet peace of meet and you like it. dhe begins it slow but then she got fast. You moan in plesure and your little peter get even hearter. After a wile it got boring and issabell took you candybar out of her mouth. Now she shows you her fick and very round ass and her wet womanhood. «Wich hole do you fuck first?» she arsks. You choose for the vagine. "do oyu think that you can fit it all in" she expresses. You begin to push your meat drill in her slit. "OOOHH" let isabele out . you begins it slow but then you got faster. "faster… feaster faster…" she moaned. you push your penis inside, then you pull it out, push it in her hole than out again. You repeat this action 600 times. Somewhere betewn the 387 and 388 stroke you feel the urge to fart. You are not shure if you should let it out or to keep the gas inside your rectum. If she notitses that you farted, it would ruijn the mud.

A few inside outside movements later you could not holt it back animore. You flatulate the intestinal gas. Lucky it was just a quitet smellless fart so isabell didnt notise it. A few storks later you two feel the cinematic clixmax comming. "HAA, I THINK IM CONNA CUM!" screems siabell in such a voliume that it would cover up a hardcore rave. concidentaly, you have to orgasm to. you extract your boner out of her mmossy cleft and you release your glue on her face just like in those anime pornos you watch. isabels moans as the luiquid bullets fall like rain the on her snout. seh licks the stuff of her face and sais that your seaman tastes like hard water. you two now laid on the floor and kiss eachother. she says that it was amasing and that it was the best oment of her life and that she would do it again and that your super handsome and suave,. You agere with her, espacially her last point.

and so you bouth fall a sleep on the ground.


End file.
